The Girl God Only Knows
by MakoMitsuki
Summary: The sequel to the Love God Only Knows- Keima is forced to spend his vacation in Okinawa, far from home and closer to the beach, the sun, and to a mysterious girl whom Keima knew, before he lost his memory at least.
1. Prologue

The Girl God Only Knows

_A TWGOK FanFic by popsiechan02_

_Keima POV_

Prologue

They say that life is quite unpredictable. Scratch that. Life _is_ unpredictable in every way imaginable. What is worse? You never know what will happen next. Things happen unexpectedly, without a warning, leaving you a victim of this whirlwind of a journey.

That is why I, Keima Katsuragi, intend to live in the world of games.

In the real world, I am labeled as an _otamegane_ or otherwise known as a geek in glasses. But what this world doesn't know is that in the world of games, I am worshipped as the _otoshigami _or the capturing god. I specialize in dating sims and galge, where your goal is to win over the hearts of the girls in each and every game.

I spent my entire life dedicated to capturing the hearts of these wonderful two-dimensional creations of the gaming world. What is best about the gaming world is that you rule. Everything is perfect and timeless. The future is always clear. Here, fate moves in a straight line towards your dreams. And I tell you, never for a second have I chosen anything over this. It is my passion. It is my life. It is my world. Nothing, not even this crappy game you call the real life, can stop me.

But then again, why do I, the god of the 2D world, have to bear with the uncertainness of the 3D world?

It all started when I received an e-mail from someone called _Dokuro Skull. _It said that they are giving me a girl to capture for them.

I thought, _"Capturing a girl? No problem."_

And with a push of a button, I accepted the challenge.

But little did I know that by accepting this challenge, I made the biggest mistake that can literally change my life forever.

Immediately after accepting the challenge, a demon who calls herself Elsie fell from the sky. I discovered that the letter I just read and the challenge I just accepted was actually a contract from hell. Sooner or later, I was thrown in what they called a _whirlwind of events._

I was given a mission to capture loose souls that escaped from hell. My task is to recapture them with Elsie's assistance as they hide in girls' hearts. Yes, in real girls' hearts. How you ask? There is one ridiculous solution to that. I take the loose soul's place in their hearts. For short, I make them fall in love with me.

At first, I said that it was very impossible. It's true that I can capture the heart of any kind of 2D girl. But the girls of the 3D world are out of the question. They are indespicable and are certainly unworthy of my attention. I despise them so much.

But what can I do when I am still bound by a collar on my neck, ready to rip my head off when I don't do it?

So with everything I got, I was forced to make Elsie my "sister" and deal with different kinds of girls; from athletes, idols, tsunderes, bookworms, teachers, samurais, you name it. I'll go through each one of them with whatever it takes just to get this stupid hell of a contract over with.

….

….

…

It has been half a year since that fateful day and right now I am glad that for a month, not a single loose soul came up. And now that summer break is coming up, I can't wait to get back to ultimate gaming mode. It will just be me, my games and…

"Kami-niisama, I won a trip for two to Okinawa! We are going to Okinawa! Isn't that great?"

…and a week of summer at Okinawa.

…

WHAT?

Author's notes:

So this is the second installment of my fanficton on the popular manga/anime Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai. The reason why I was still up to make a second installment is because I find Kami Nomi easy to make up a story, considering that the series itself consists of different stories and different arcs with different kinds of characters present. Before anything else I'd like to thank everyone for reading my first fanfic on TWGOK, The Love God Only Knows. Before you continue reading this story, I'd like you to read my first fanfic because this will be related to the first story. So if you want to read it, go to my account to read. =)

This second installment will have a planned eight chapters (prologue and epilogue chapters included) and is expected to end by the second week of May 2011. This will be a summer special, since during the time I made this, it's summertime here in the Philippines. The setting is in Okinawa, Japan. So I have done a little bit of research before making this story. So expect a lot of trivia. ;D

And since I already have the least bit of experience, I made this EXTRA special. There will be a lot more action, a lot more drama, and a lot more SURPRISES. Also, there are a lot more hardships and romance for our dear Keima-kun in this story, so watch out. ;D

Watch out for the next chapter. =)

-popsiechan02

Update as of 5/25/2011

The final number of planned chapters has increased to twelve, not yet including the epilogues told in two different points of view. Plus, since the planned time has been extended even until the end of the author's summer vacation from school, the updating for chapters nine through the epilogues might take a little while. Please bear with it. But I promise that I'll make it extra special to make up for it.

Thanks, and enjoy. ^^

…

During the time I made this fanfic, I made two oneshots (Lucky Star and Kimi ni Todoke). Please go read. ^^


	2. Infatuations

Flag 2.1

I pinched myself three times to make sure that it was just a bad dream. But unfortunately, it wasn't.

The highly strung Elsie and the words she are saying are all real.

"Kami-niisama, we are going to Okinawa!"

Well, at least I think it's real.

I presumed that maybe she was just joking. Yes. That may be it. I bet she was just itching for my attention. Considering that she was dead bored since school ended days ago, she didn't do anything except cleaning the house until it sparkled in every inch.

"That's impossible," I said with much disbelief. "You don't even have the money to afford to buy yourself that CD of Kanon that you keep insisting to buy. Why in the world are we going to Okinawa?"

"But it is true," she flung her arms into the air. "We are going to Okinawa! Didn't I tell you about it before?"

"I didn't remember anything about that. Neither do I care," I answered. "Now please excuse me. I'm in the middle of a game here."

Then Elsie dashed out of my room.

When I thought she left me for good, Elsie came back with an envelope. She handed it to me.

"You see, I am telling the truth. I won a raffle promo they are having in a TV show. I was always curious with the places in this world so I sent in an entry. As luck would have it, I won an all expenses paid trip to Okinawa for a week." Elsie explained casually.

I looked inside and surely, there were plane tickets, a brochure, and other stuff crammed in. I pulled out a letter from the back and read it. I felt a lump stuck in my throat.

"A week?" I suddenly felt nauseated as she nodded.

She blabbered on. "Isn't this great? We are going to see crystal clear waters, beaches, and seas as wide as the eyes can see. There will be lots of trees and…"

I sighed. I was hoping to spend the summer break at home. I was hoping to be alone, at peace, at solitude. I was hoping for a summer with just me and all the dating sims in the world. Even Elsie knew that this was all that I wanted.

But for some reason, Elsie is forcing me to leave all that behind for some silly trip.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going with you," I firmly resolved.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." I made a face.

"Because why?" She demanded.

"Well…. because! I don't want to go. I'd rather stay here…"

"…So you can play your games again, Kami-niisama?"

"You knew all along? But why are you still persistent in getting me to go there?" I yelled. My voice was getting louder and louder.

"It's because you play your games _all_ the time," she answered back. "Isn't that already enough?"

"It isn't!" I answered without hesitation. "Could you please go? There is no way you are forcing me to come with you!"

Her face was getting all puffy. "I'm not leaving until you agree to go."

"I'm telling you, there is absolutely no way you are going to make me come with you," I yelled.

"Yes I can. And I will force you."

"For the last time," I made myself clear. "I don't want to go."

"Look, it's only a short-"

"I said I don't-"

"Enough," a voice behind us said.

Mother stood at the doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

"Look young man. I think you are overreacting."

"I am not," I stood up in protest. "You just don't understand. I can't spend the whole Golden Week1 with Elsie, especially if it is somewhere as far as Okinawa. I'll probably be bored to death or what he hell is going to happen to me. I'd rather stay here and play games until I pass out and die rather than spending a single day in Okinawa!"

My mother flinched. I stared at her for a long moment, then to Elsie, then back at her. I felt the fever surging through my hands, which were now held back into fists.

There was a long moment of silence.

Then finally, Mother spoke.

"Give me on good reason why you can't come with Elsie to Okinawa."

I opened my mouth to say something. But to my shock, no words came out of it. My mind was running blank. It was as if I was fighting for something so thoughtless. A full minute has passed and I still came up empty. So I closed my mouth shut.

I stood in horror for a few seconds.

As if mocking me, Mother's lips twitched into a disdainful and triumphant grin. It irritated me so much.

"You have until tomorrow morning to pack. If you don't start, I'm going to confiscate your PFP," she said as she stepped out of the door.

I looked over the door, and then to Elsie – who was giddy and excited at the moment- then to the window, where the rays of the summer sun seeped through the blinds.

Then I looked at the floor and placed my hands on my head.

"I told you so," Elsie said before she did exactly what I was praying for her to do - leaving me alone.

I sighed in despair. I have bean defeated.

Flag 2.2

I shuffled from left to right on my seat- which was too cramped for comfort- adjusting so that I could t least concentrate on my game. We have been flying for hours now. But for some reason, I felt too nauseated and a little queasy even to press a single button. This, I certainly believe, in one of the reasons why I hate travelling so much.

By now, the plane had probably reached the islands of Okinawa. I can tell by just looking at Elsie who was now sticking her head on the window like a little child.

As I expected, the sign saying to fasten our seatbelts blinked. Then, the pilot is announcing our landing on Naha Airport2. Sooner or later, I felt the plane rush downward. And when the plane slowly came to a stop, I sighed in dismay. It was the beginning of what could possibly be the worst vacation I ever had.

By the time Elsie and I got out from the airport, a shuttle service slow rolled its way towards us. A man- whom I assumed was the tour guide because of his gear and his flashy smile- signaled us to join the rest of the group who were also heading to the same place as we were.

"Mister, Miss," he called out as soon as we approached. "May I know your names please?"

"I am Katsuragi Elsie," she said. I winced as Elsie used my family name. She felt as if she really were my sister.

He checked his clipboard. "Ah, so you are the winner of the raffle draw." He mused. "Congratulations. And who is this fine young man with you today?"

I was aware that he was referring to me.

"He is my Kami-," Elsie corrected herself. "-my Oniisama, Katsuragi Keima."

"It's a pleasure serving you, Katsuragi-san," the tour guide extended his hand to me while keeping his friendly nature. I wasn't in the mood to be friendly, let alone to shake hands with anybody at the moment. I was too busy concentrating on my game. I simply ignored him. Fortunately, the tour guide took my message loud and clear. He withdrew his hand.

I sighed as I boarded the shuttle.

Why can't my mom be like that tour guide? Why can't Elsie be like that tour guide? If they were, then I would never have been here in the first place.

In a few minutes, the shuttle's engine roared to life and hit the road. It's about an hour drive from here to our destination, Ikei Island, one of the easternmost and most isolated islands in Okinawa.

Another long and dragging trip was ahead of me. And what was worse is that my PFP ran out of batteries, which rarely ever happens. But considering the fact that I have not brought the extra batteries I use in case the original one dies out, I was in for a long ride.

An hour had passed and I was already anxious to get to the resort- or anywhere I could charge my PFP for that matter. The tour guide had announced that we were almost there. So I looked out the window to see for myself.

I expected to see the resort over view. But instead, all I can see were factories. There were lots of them filling the landscape.

"The tour guide said that we were almost there. But I don't see any resorts or anything the least bit _wonderful_ here," I said to Elsie tediously.

"You are always the observant one, aren't you, Kami-niisama," se replied. "But we aren't there yet."

I looked at her, confused. "But the tour guide said that we are almost there. Shouldn't the tour guide know better than you?"

Elsie shook hear head. "What the tour guide meant is that we were nearly there. But according to this brochure"- she produced the brochure from her bag-"this is still Henza-jima. We still have to pass Miyagi-jima before we can reach Ikei-jjima."

I glared at the tour guide. _Liar_, I muttered under my breath.

"But you know what?" Elsie said as I turned back to her.

"What?" I asked.

'I am glad that you are finally excited at this as I am," Elsie told me.

"Yeah, I'm really excited."

As she turned away, she didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice.

_Where were the crystal clear waters? Where are the beaches? That sea which was wide as the eyes can see?_

I looked out the window half expecting to see more factories.

But I was wrong.

I saw everything.

On either side of the road, the calm, flat ocean extends beyond the horizon. The crystal clear waters- in its aqua green and blue colors- rippled waves across its calm surface. As we crossed the land bridge, the scenery was filled with lush greenery and quiet Okinawan villages nestled in the rustic farm fields of sugar cane. Before us were smaller villages situated on the side of a hill with plenty of papaya and banana trees. As we came to the other side, I saw before me the sea expanding in what was undeniably breath taking. There were those beautiful ocean views climbing on to the west coast with cliffs that drop down to the Pacific Ocean. As we moved further to the red bridge leading to Ikei Island, I saw small beaches just below the bridge with huge rocks and emerald green waters. I watched as all these unfolded before me.

Before I knew it, I opened the window and immediately the cool breeze brushed against my skin. I basked under the warm summer sun.

I didn't know what was happening. But it felt good. It was like I was in paradise.

"Kam-niisama, be careful or else you might fall," Elsie warned me.

I snapped, waking up from my reverie. As I closed the window beside me, I saw Elsie break into giggles.

"A little while ago, I thought you were being sarcastic. But you are really getting excited; even way more than I am right now." Elsie said as she smiled.

I flushed red out of embarrassment. _Did I really look that overwhelmed?_

"I wasn't," I defended myself. "I was just- uhm – really anxious for the hotel. Yes! My PFP ran out of batteries and I'm in desperate need of…"

I cut myself short. We have already arrived at the hotel.

Flag 2.3

"I can't believe we are here," Elsie said as we entered our room.

I paid no attention to her or our room. Instead, I immediately rummaged through my luggage. After I located my charger, I ran straight to the power outlet. I had a lot of gaming to catch up to.

"Kami-niisama," Elsie said all of a sudden. "Do you want to go for a swim? There is this big pool at the other side of the resort and…"

"I don't want to." I cut her short sternly, my focus still diverted towards my PFP.

'Then can I go on ahead?" Elsie asked.

I just ignored her. I didn't want to be disturbed at the moment.

"Okay then, but you are going to regret not coming," Elsie said in a sing song voice as she ran for the door.

When she left, I finally got my way. I had my peace and quiet at last.

An hour had passed by. Elsie hasn't returned yet from swimming. I am proud to say that I am about to finish the game that I have been working on since the beginning of the journey to Okinawa. I was a few more rounds closer to victory.

Suddenly, a cold wind drifted in from the window. It sent chills down my spine and it made me shiver a little even in this tropical place. So I stood up to close the windows.

Just as I was about to lock it shut, I saw the sky. It had now turned into the beautiful shades of golden yellow. I watched as a flock of birds flew past me. The palm trees swayed with the wind. The sea was majestically set up with the backdrop of the beautiful sunset.

I, the god of the gaming world, stood there completely infatuated by the real world.

This was too hard to accept.

I tried coming back to my senses. I shouldn't be acting like this.

I turned away from the window and reached for my PFP.

Wait a minute.

Where is my PFP? I swear I left it here by the windowsill.

Then suddenly, I drew back from the foreshadowing thought that my PFP fell down the window.

But could it be?

My heart skipped a beat.

I rushed out of the door and ran to the outside. I ran as fast as I could to save my PFP.

I ran past the boardwalk, running into different kinds of people. I pushed my legs faster as I let them disappear behind me, hoping I could make it in time before anything else happens.

Then I came to a stop when I reached the place just below our window. I took unsteady, shallow breaths. I was tired. But at the sight of my PFP just at the edge of the cliff, I had to keep going. I had to hurry before it might fall off.

I rushed, pushing my legs faster.

The PFP was almost at my reach.

Then my legs felt weak. I felt very queasy. My vision blurred.

I took an uncertain step forward.

Then everything went black.

1 The Golden Week is a series of Japanese national holidays when many families take a vacation in Japan or abroad.

2 Naha Airport (那覇空港 _Naha Kūkō_**?**) is a second class airport located 4 km (2.5 mi) west of the city office in Naha, Okinawa. (From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia)


	3. Savior

Flag 3.1

When I opened my eyes, I saw a bright light flash. I squinted to adjust my eyes to it. It was glaring and my head spun. For a second, I thought I was dead and I was sent to heaven.

But as I came back to my senses, I found myself not in the confinements of heaven but back at the hotel room. I was lying in my bed.

I yawned and stretched, my fingers searching for my PFP. Surprisingly, I came up empty.

Then, I suddenly remembered the terrible accident that bestowed upon my PFP. It fell off the window while I was lost in reverie and plummeted until it reached the edge of a cliff.

Maybe, I thought, that my PFP is still there. It's probably dangling there waiting for me to rescue it.

So without further adieu, I got down the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice suddenly said.

I jumped at the sound of that voice. At first I thought it was Elsie. But her highly pitched voice is almost completely different from this one.

I turned around and I saw this mysterious girl sitting at the foot of my bed. She had long black hair. She had smooth alabaster skin. She had blue eyes hidden beneath her glasses. I figured she was just the same age as I am, but she looked like she had the perfection of the girls in my games. And with that, I was moved away. But then, I snapped away that thought. And before long, I saw her as nothing more than an intruder.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She didn't respond. She just looked at me with earnest eyes.

"Who are you?" I tried asking again.

Once again, she didn't respond. Her face hadn't moved one bit.

I felt annoyed by this stranger. She refused to answer that one simple question. I sighed and asked another question.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

After a long moment of silence, she finally spoke up. But it weren't the words I was looking for.

"If you started roaming around here in that condition, it'll get worse," she exclaimed in a gentle yet worrying tone.

I looked confused. "What will get worse?"

She pointed to my head.

I moved my hand across my forehead. I felt something like a cloth wrapped around it.

"Stop touching it," she instructed.

I took my hand off my head.

I looked even more confused. First, I woke up here on this bed without even remembering how I got here. Second, my PFP is gone. Third, I seemed to have injured myself without knowing it. Last but certainly not the least, there is this stranger who is in my room who refuses to answer my questions. I examined each event in my head, analyzing what have led to this. But unfortunately, I came up empty.

All I can resort to now is asking the stranger. So I asked her the same question once again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly this time, my gaze sternly locked at her.

There was another moment of silence.

Then she looked back at me.

""I saved your life."

My stomach twisted nervously at her words. What did she mean by _saving my life?_

She smiled at the surprised look at my face. "Did your _sister _ever tell you the story?"

"No. In fact, I didn't remember anything," I replied. I wondered if she could hear the alarm in my voice. The way she said the word _sister_ was as if she knew that Elsie was just pretending to be my sister. Did that blockhead Elsie do anything weird while I was unconscious?

She laughed again. "Oh, I forgot that you were asleep the whole time," she mused.

I waited while she stared out the window. She seemed to be trying to calm herself. She composed herself before turning back to me.

"Would you like to hear the story?" She suddenly asked me.

I nodded, suddenly somber.

She readjusted herself such that she is facing me now and motioned me to sit. This gave me an idea that it was going to be a long story.

"I came here on vacation alone. Since I just moved to Mainland Okinawa over a month ago, I didn't have many friends to begin with. Neither can I take my family, if I had one. Don't be surprised when I say I was an orphan since I was young," she said.

"I am sorry," I said as I felt the slightest bit of sympathy for her. I fell completely abashed.

"It's okay. Don't be," she said quietly. "I got used to it already."

She continued on. "So I was all alone since I came yesterday. I spent the whole day in my room playing video games. They say it is geeky and people think I'm weird because I played a lot of video games"- she broke in a case of giggles-"but somehow I always felt better when I play games. It's one of the things I enjoy doing even when I'm alone."

I felt myself smile a little bit. I knew how that felt so much. I was surprised we had something in common.

She sighed. When she spoke again, her voice was different and the smile was gone.

"But then, I suddenly realized that I wasn't there to mop around in my room playing video games all the time. So I decided to go out and spend some time outdoors.

"When I finally got out, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to be out there-where the cool wind blows across your face, where you can feel the warmth of the summer sun against your skin, and the soft sand and the refreshing waters are beneath your feet. I am telling you, it is like magic."

She broke off suddenly, thoughtful. For a moment, I thought that she had forgotten my presence.

"Something bothered me despite being in that paradise," she said. "As I walked past the beach, I saw people with their families, friends and loved ones. They were all smiling and happy and had no care in the world. I looked at them wistfully, wishing that I could be like them, too."

"Then something came up to me. In the late afternoon, I rushed to the cliffs. People had told me that it had the best views of the sunset. When I got there, I wasn't mistaken. I was even lucky to see the first star in the sky. So right there, I made a wish.

"Before long, I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind me. When I turned around, I saw a young man who was short of breath running towards the edge of the cliff trying to reach for something which looked like a game console. And right then and there when he reached the edge, he fainted and sooner or later, he was collapsing right before my eyes. For a split second, I felt my heart skip a beat. Then the next second, I was running towards him, a definite reflex reaction. It was an adrenaline rush. I thought I wouldn't be able to make it. But luckily I was able to grab his hand before his whole body fell off the cliff. His head hit slightly on the ground as I brought him back up, but it was all okay."

As she spoke, I moved unsteadily from where I was sitting. I knew that the person she was talking about was me. I felt my face becoming white as the thought of my attempt at dying through cliff diving made me woozy. I shuddered away the thought.

"I was glad I was there," she told me in a complacent tone. "If I wouldn't, then who knows what will happen to you. It would be a shame. You reminded me of someone I knew not a long ago."

She stared out the window with a smile on her face. It was a few moments before I was brave enough to break into her reverie.

"Then what happened?" I was able to ask her.

She shrugged. "Your sister came a little while later. She amused me because she was very apologetic and she looked as if it was all her fault. She called for help to bring you to your room. I took care of you from there."

I was completely embarrassed at the thought of having a stranger take care of me. "You didn't have to," I said sheepishly.

"No, it is okay," she tried reassuring me. "I had nothing to do and anyways, I am always happy to help."

I held myself back, completely perplexed. This vacation is turning out to be worse than I expected.

Then out of the blue, she suddenly asked me something.

"Would you mind doing a favor for me?"

"A favor?" I asked, completely taken off guard.

"Yes," she said. "What else did I said. I said I want you to do me a favor."

I didn't say a word more. I was expecting the worst.

Then she started to speak.

"I want you to go with me in the summer festival."

My mouth hung open.

As she said those words, I stared at her dumbfounded.

"You want me to go with you on the summer festival?" I repeated just in case I misunderstood her.

Unfortunately I didn't. She nodded back. "Was the hit that hard that you had to repeat everything I say?" She still managed to joke. "What was the problem with that?"

I had one answer to that question. Everything. Yes, I owed her so much for saving me and taking care of me but still, I think that the idea of going to a summer festival with a girl you barely know is completely wrong. I had all the reasons to object it right now.

As if she read my mind, she reached for something in her bag.

"Oh. I was guessing you don't want this back," she said.

I looked at the object in her hand and stared at it for a long time before I could react.

"My PFP," I exclaimed.

I reached or it, but she jerked it back. She held a hand right in front of my face before I could get an inch closer. I glared at her. How could one girl be so innocent then suddenly turn this… this menacing?

This was blackmail.

"Okay, I will go," I grumbled. I'm doing this for the PFP.

And with that, she felt contented. "Katsuragi Keima, am I right?" She asked.

I nodded back.

"Thank you so much, Katsuragi-kun," she said as she extended her hand towards me.

When I shook her hand, she finally introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Katsuragi-kun. I am Azuka Suuichi."


	4. Identity

Flag 4.1

My deep slumber was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

I opened my eyes to gaze at the window. It was still pitch black, turning the glass window into a black mirror. I diverted my eyes towards the nightstand. The clock on top of it read quarter to five in the morning. I groaned. Who would want to see me at a time like this? It was so early in the morning. Finally, I turned around from the uncomfortable position I had in bed and threw a pillow above my ears. I prayed that the visitor would go away.

_Knock. Knock._

The consistent knocking went on. I pushed the pillow harder against my ear.

_Knock. Knock._

It was getting louder and louder. I tried ignoring it, but it wasn't working.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

In an instant, I got up from the bed, reached for my glasses and marched to the door. I wanted to put an end to this once and for all.

I put on an enraged face as I opened the door. I started barking. "What do you think you are-"

I was planning to surprise the visitor. But instead, the visitor surprised me, making everything quite awry.

My visitor had long black hair and had skin like alabaster. It took me a few seconds before I realized that I was inches away from her blue eyes, an awkward position to be in. I made one step back. Right then and there, I was in shock.

My visitor was the girl from yesterday.

"Suiichi-san," I was able to cough out.

"Hey, what took you long to open the door?" She said casually despite the embarrassing instant.

I didn't respond anything more than a shrug. I felt too flustered. I wished she would go away.

She just kept talking. "And you can call me by my first name, it is okay," she said. Sooner or later she started making her way inside the room. "This place is a mess. You should ask room service to clean sometimes," she blabbered on. "And why aren't you fixing your things yet? Your luggage is just lying there in the corner…"

As she kept talking, I suddenly got lost in thought. What would she want to do at this early morning at my place?

_I want to ask you if you can walk me home this afternoon._

"Keima-kun," Azuka said suddenly said from behind.

I jumped. "S-Stop startling me," I said to her. She caught me off guard. "And what are you doing here?" I snapped back. Sooner or later, I was back to my senses. The fury from minutes ago came back to me.

"We are going shopping," she announced. "I told you that, remember?"

"Shopping? I didn't remember you saying anything about shopping. Besides, I don't want to go with you," I protested.

She didn't respond. The next thing I knew is that she was rummaging through my wardrobe murmuring things like "there's got to be something in here" or "he'll look plain with this" or "who wears this stuff" or "these colors definitely don't match."

"What are you doing with my stuff? Keep your hands away from them!" I yelled a second too late. My clothes were already scattered all around the floor.

I sighed and watched her _mess_ with my things. Even if we just met yesterday, I had the feeling that she was going to be a lot of trouble. She refused to answer most of my questions. She would do outrageous things like blackmail. What was driving me insane is that she acts like I had known her before and feels comfortable doing it. What kind of girl was she? Was there something I am missing?

After a long while, she threw a white shirt at me. "Get dressed now," she commanded.

"I'm telling you I'm not going," I said stubbornly. "And there is no way-"

She pulled the PFP from her bag and waved it in front of my face. I knew what she was trying to say.

I sighed. Azuka wasn't letting me off the hook for this.

"I'll go change," I muttered as I turned involuntarily for the bathroom.

Flag 4.2

After getting dressed, Azuka yanked me out of the room and dragged me- against my will- to a local market in Ikei. It was so early in the morning and the sun had barely risen but the place was already quite crowded. There were many stores selling different kinds of stuff, ranging from food like fish and greens to novelty items to handicrafts and other products. People were up and running around setting up their stalls and carrying goods from one place to another. It was much like the city, but something different and overwhelming altogether.

I allowed myself to follow Azuka's lead after a while as we moved our way through the bustling plaza. I figured that it'd be hard for both of us if she pulled me all the way. And besides, why would I force myself to go back to my hotel room now? Plus, my PFP was not safe in Azuka's hands.

Along the way, we came across a large group of people gathered. Wondering what the commotion was all about, Azuka went into the crowd. I followed her in there only to find one of those old men who plays games with passersby. This particular old man was entertaining a young couple with the "hiding the stone" game.

"If you guess correctly, you will have this sack of money," the old man told the couple. "If you don't, you'll pay me as much as this bag contains."

"You don't have to do this," the young girl whispered to the guy with him.

"But we have no choice," he whispered back. "We can't go back to Tokyo if we don't have the money."

The boy nodded to the old man. Soon, I watched as he placed the stone on his left hand. Swiftly as he could, he passed the stone from his left hand to his right hand and back again. Finally, he held both closed fists in front of him for everyone to see.

"Now where is the stone?" He asked the couple.

The boy pointed to the right hand. The old man opened his right hand by cue. The stone wasn't there.

There was tension in the air.

"Apparently,"- I told Azuka –"everyone will think that the stone would be in his left hand. But I don't trust this old man. Azuka-san, do you-"

"I know where it is," Azuka raised her hand and stepped forward. Suddenly, all eyes fell on her.

_What the hell is she up to now?_

The old man was grinning. "What do you know, young lady? If you say that it is in my left hand you-"

"I wasn't talking about your left hand, oldie," Azuka answered confidently before turning to the couple. "How much do you need the money?" She asked them.

"We really need it," the boy said, looking up to Azuka.

Without hesitation, she turned to the old man. "Give them the bag," she demanded.

The old man became furious. "Why should I-"

"Roll up your right sleeve," she commanded.

"W-why on earth-"

"Just do it and give them the bag!"

The old man did as told. And to everyone's surprise, the stone was there.

Without another word, she turned around and pulled me out of the crowd, leaving the people dazed.

"Azuka, how did you know that it was on his sleeve?" I finally asked her.

"Did you figure that it was on his sleeve, too?"

"Yeah, I did."

After that, she just shrugged. "Must be something that we gamers have in common," she mused.

Now that I thought of it, she is also gamer. And the fact that she has that much wisdom for a person who blackmails people she doesn't know to help other people astounds me.

I shot her a wary look as we moved on.

Flag 4.3

We came across a bazaar in the middle of the market. There are sales of everything from accessories to toys to furniture. As luck would have it, they were having a sale on video games.

I mustered some courage to be able to pull Azuka – almost excitedly like a little boy- to the stall. When we were there, I crossed my fingers that they sell galge.

I started looking through the games- action, children's games, educational games, sci-fi, musical games, fantasy, and do much more. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find any galge; only this old fashion family simulation game.

I looked over to where Azuka was standing just a while ago, right by the racing games. When I checked, she wasn't there.

"Azuka-san," I called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here, Keima-kun," a voice called out.

I followed the sound of the voice all the way to a novelty item store. When I looked inside, I saw Azuka wearing an oversized pair of sunglasses and wearing on top a t-shirt splattered all over with paint.

"I wished I brought a camera along with me," she giggled as she made funny faces on the mirror beside us. "I look so funny."

I watched as she took off the pair of sunglasses and exchanged it with a mask, then a bandana, then a pair of hoop earrings and then a necklace made of seashells.

For some reason, I felt I have done this before. Where I came with some person and we'd try on different silly things. Talk about something like déjà vu.

Then suddenly, something caught my attention. I saw this gray fedora hat with a pin like the buttons on my PFP on it. I took it off the shelf and examined it real closely. Before I knew it, I tried it on.

I looked at myself at the mirror. _I look silly, _I thought to myself.

_Flash._

"I caught you," Azuka said from behind. She was holding her cell phone in front of me.

"You liar," I accused her. "You said you didn't bring your camera."

"I didn't say that I didn't bring my phone," she defended herself.

"Stupid," I muttered under my breath.

I took the gray fedora hat off and placed it back on the shelf.

Then I took one wary glance at Azuka. She was looking at the clever snapshot she stolen seconds ago.

"I took one pretty good stolen shot, didn't I?" She said as she showed me the photo.

I grimaced.

Just as I suspected, it was me facing the mirror wearing the hat…

…while wearing a big smile on my face.

Flag 4.4

After purchasing the paint splattered t-shirt Azuka decided to give me, we walked until we reached a shop selling traditional Japanese costumes. We made our way inside the run-down shop where different kinds of kimonos, yukatas and other costumes hung on wooden racks or set up on display. In there, it smelled like old silk and it felt quite stuffy.

"Okay, we're here," I told Azuka. "Now what do we do?"

She looked back at me and pointed to a rack of _matsuri_s on the right hand side of the store. "Go pick your suit," she requested.

"W-why should I pick a suit?" I asked her. It seemed out of the question. I figured it was for the festival. But the whole part of me wearing a silly suit is, well, silly.

She felt silent for a moment.

"Azuka, are you alright?" I started to worry. She was turning pink.

"Because," she cried. "I want to wear a yukata on the festival. It'd be unfair if you go on your regular clothes then I'd have to do those stuff. And then…"

Azuka suddenly looked flustered. Her embarrassment was choking up her words.

I didn't know how to respond to that. But I had to.

"Uhm. Well, you can go to the festival without one," I suggested. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable, then don't…"

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's an embarrassing thought."

"Try me."

I saw a wistful look on her face. There was a long, dramatic pause before she continued.

"Well,"-she said to me gently-"wearing a yukata brings me back memories of my childhood days. I always looked forward to special occasions like festivals. When I wear a yukata, I feel like a whole different person. People would tell me I look beautiful in a yukata."

"That's silly," I commented.

She shot me a warning look. "Excuse me?"

"I mean that's silly. You don't need a yukata to feel beautiful. Besides you are already beautiful and-"

…

Azuka stared at me, wide eyed.

_What the heck did I just say? How did that come off my mouth?_

I wished it never happened.

"Azuka-san," I said as I pulled two matsuris from the rack, trying to sound oblivious. "Blue or white?"

Flag 4.5

Much to my dismay, we were able to buy a matsuri. What was worse is that I had to pay for it. But then, I guess Azuka is now happy. He wouldn't be alone with the whole festivity costume thing.

Throughout the rest of the day, Azuka and I visited so many places like stationery stores, ramen houses (where we tried a local dish called _champuru_), fortune tellers, and even a surplus on foreign goods. When afternoon came, my feet were very sore and it felt like the whole day had passed already.

Our last stop for the day was Ikei Beach, which is located below the red bridge connecting Miyagi and Ikei. I dragged my feet across the white and fine sand as Azuka collected shells from the coastline.

"I wished I had more of those _champuru_," Azuka said to me as she picked up a cowry shell. "That was so delicious. Too bad I didn't have enough money. We shouldn't have gone inside the whacko fortune teller's booth…"

As she continued talking, my thoughts drifted away. I looked at the ocean waters. It turned into different shades of blue, just like how I felt. Right now, I am confused. I spent a whole day out here with Azuka, a girl I just met yesterday, trying to figure out who she is and what she wants from me. Today, I saw many different sides of Azuka. I saw a serious, wise and helpful Azuka earlier this morning. Then, I saw a fun loving Azuka at the novelty items store. And over at the kimono shop, I saw a fragile and shy Azuka.

I still had no answer to my questions. I didn't understand her at all.

_Splash._

All of a sudden, water started splashing me at the face, leaving me so wet.

Azuka was laughing from where she was treading water. "I got you good, Katsuragi!" She cried.

"What did you do that for?" I spluttered, wringing my shirt.

"You were spacing out," she explained.

"I am not," I protested.

"Yes, you are!" She started splashing water at me again.

"Quit it, would you?" I ran back, exasperated. My shirt was now heavy with water. It sucked against my body with the worst pucker and cling ever.

"Quit what?" Azuka laughed.

"Quit this!"

And with one great kick, I sent a wave of water cascading over her head, nearly knocking her over.

"Hey," Azuka cried. "Not fair!" Now Azuka was also dripping wet.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You should see yourself," I commented.

"You look even funnier," she shot back.

We both laughed.

…

Wait a minute. _What was happening now?_

I came back to my senses. Then I remembered I had to get this over with. I had to get home and away from her. I straightened my face and composed myself.

"How are we supposed to go back to the hotel now?" I asked Azuka, seriously now and trying to get on her nerves. "We're dripping wet. They're probably not going to allow us inside…"

"You can take the shirt I bought," she said without hesitation.

"Are you serious?" I asked, completely abashed. My plan has gone to become something really awry. "I mean, you'll need it more than I do. And besides, the shirt is yours. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it is okay," she said. "It's my fault you got wet in the first place."

She dug into her bag and located the paint-splattered shirt then handed it to me.

I hesitated at first. _What is she doing?_

"Go on and take it," she encouraged me with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks," I muttered as I took the shirt.

After I changed, Azuka waited for me by the foot of the stairs leading to the bridge. Beside her was a two-seated bike. And before she could even speak, I knew what it meant.

"I'm going to pedal that bike for you until we reach the resort, right?" I guessed.

"And you thought you were going to get away with splashing me in the first place," she added.

I took my place on the bike. At the backseat, Azuka held on tight to my waist.

"Your hands are wet," I complained, cringing as she inched closer.

"Less talk, more pedaling," she commanded.

I sighed. I'll never understand Azuka.

I pushed my legs faster, leaving the beach behind me.


	5. Questions

Flag 5.1

The next morning, it poured.

Clouds filled the sky outside the window when I woke, with tiny rain drops scuttling down. The wind rocked the ocean waves until the whole beach looked as if it was going to fall apart – a scene quite rare in this tropical paradise especially in the midst of a warm summer.

I spent the rest of the morning lying in bed mostly because I had nothing else to do. My PFP was held captive by Azuka which made every part of this week a total misery.

By the time noon rolled out, I was dead bored. I lay upside down on the bed gazing intently on the window. Minutes later, Elsie came in.

"Kami-niisama, what are you doing?" She said as she noticed the current state I was in.

"Nothing." I simply muttered.

"That's odd." She said "These are usually the days that I would find you gaming to your heart's extent. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," I answered. "Go away."

She was thoughtful for a long moment. "Could it be that you are giving up gaming?" She cried. "I'm so proud of you Kami-niisama!"

_Stupid Elsie. There is no way I'm giving up gaming_, I thought as I pulled my eyebrows together in a frown and thought of a way to explain everything to this airhead.

"Look," I explained slowly. "I am not giving up gaming and I never will. Someone took my PFP away from me."

"Who was that person?" She chimed in.

"That doesn't matter."

"Why would this person want your PFP?"

"I don't know."

"Why aren't you doing anything to get it back?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. It's none of your business so stop asking."

"You are stubborn, nii-sama," she sighed.

I ignored her and turned around to face the window-wall. The rain poured more heavily now. I sighed in assent.

"The rain is the most beautiful thing in the world, ne?" Elsie suddenly said. She was looking through the window-wall as well. "It's even more beautiful than fire trucks."

I shrugged. "It's only beautiful to normal people."

She looked at me with a confused look. "What's more beautiful than the rain?"

"Girls are more beautiful, of course." I answered without hesitation.

"But I thought- ah. It's the girls from your games," she mused.

I don't get it. They say that the rain is the best thing in the world. They say that the feeling of raindrops on your skin feels very comforting. But the rain makes me grumpy, and I don't know why. For sure, nothing will convince me that it will be the most beautiful thing in the world. For me, it will forever be the 2D Girls.

"Kami-niisama, where did this shirt come from?"

Elsie called out all of a sudden, breaking me out of my reverie. In her hands, she held the paint splattered t-shirt Azuka lended me yesterday. Then suddenly I remembered that I forgot to return it yesterday.

I took the shirt from Elsie's hands.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as I located my shoes.

"I'm going to return this shirt," I replied as I dashed to the door.

"To whom?" She called after me.

"It doesn't matter," I called back as I shut the door behind me.

Flag 5.2

After much hard work locating Azuka's room, I stood in front of her doorstep- the t-shirt that she had lended to me slung onto one arm- and waited for the right time to knock.

Before I could even do anything, the knob turned and the door opened in front of me.

"Katsuragi-kun," she greeted. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"I came to return the t-shirt you lent, so here," I said, forgetting courtesy, as I handed her back the shirt hurriedly. I turned around immediately, glad that it's all over with.

"Wait a moment."

I stopped in my tracks. Azuka called after me. Now I was thinking, "_What does she want?"_

"Please come inside for a while," she said.

"I have other things to do," I lied. "Maybe some other time."

"It wouldn't take long. I promise," she pleaded.

After a long moment (and a lot more pleading), I gave up. I soon found myself being ushered into the room.

"Please sit," she requested.

I sat on the upholstered chair on one corner of the room. She sat at the couch opposite to me.

She ran to the kitchen, coming back with a cup of tea.

"Would you like some cookies?" She offered.

I simply refused. I just took the cup of brewing tea.

"Listen, thanks for coming," she said, breaking the air. "I was just about to go to your place. You coming here saved me a lot of effort."

"Why would you want to see me?" I asked.

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"I want to ask you a few questions."

I was getting confused. "About what?" I asked again.

"About a lot of things," she answered.

That made things even more confusing than it should be.

"Like what?" I asked yet again.

"Like-"her lips twitched more nervously now "-the basics. Where are you from? How old are you? How many siblings you have and etcetera."

_Now what is all this sudden nonsense? And why does she look so nervous?_

Nevertheless, I answered her questions.

"I am Katsuragi Keima from Majima City. I'm seventeen years old. I have one sister, if you call her that…"

"Elly-san isn't your sister?" She suddenly asked.

"It's complicated."

"So she is just an adopted child?"

"Uhm… you can say that."

"Okay," she assented. "Do you have any hobbies? Sports? Interests?"

The answer was very simple. "It is playing games, playing games, and girls."

"Girls?" She cringed. "You perverted young man. That's…"

"…a misunderstanding you are making." I corrected her. "I didn't mean the real girls. I meant I like the girls from the 2D world."

"I don't get what you mean," she said.

"The girls from the 2D world are the ones I save in the games I play," I explained with much passion and with an air of authority and pride. "My goal is to capture all those timeless beauties and save them from the misery they are in. That is my mission. That is the purpose of my whole existence!"

"That is a funny way to spend one's life," Azuka mused.

"Don't underestimate my way of living," I warned her. "I'm sure if you look at it in a way a true gamer with the spirit of a warrior can see it, it could be an enlightening experience. We're both gamers here, right? I guess if you played some otome then I believe you wouldn't laugh."

"I have played once," she said. "But I don't see the 'enlightenment' in it as much as you do."

"That's too bad. Why don't you try playing again sometimes?" I suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks," she said. "I have a lot more better things to do."

"Oh," I sighed. I realized that there was no point in convincing her, anyway. She is just a lowly life form with no appreciation for 'true happiness.'

There was another long silence. I took a sip from the tea she offered me before I went on.

"I also have questions for you," I finally told her.

Azuka looked up to me with a confused look. "What is it about?" She said as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

I shrugged. "Something about you, I guess."

She had a thoughtful look. "So okay, I'm Azuka Suuichi. I'm turning seventeen next month. I just transferred to Naha last month and my hobbies are playing video games, collecting stuff, and shopping. And I you ask, I'm not good at all with sports," she gladly told me. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No it didn't," I simply said.

"But that was your question," she insisted.

That wasn't my point. I had other questions in my mind.

I was thoughtful for a long moment. There was a lot I'd like to ask from her.

_Why did she save me before? Why did she take care of me when we just met? Why did she take my PFP to blackmail me? Why, from all people, did she choose me to accompany her to the festival? Why did she want to go shopping with me? How was she able to guess where the stone was yesterday? What was on her mind when we were at the novelty store and at the beach? Why did she become nice all of a sudden and lent me the shirt? And why did she ask me to come here?_

For once I thought maybe she had a loose spirit inside her. But if that was the case, Elsie should have known it. Plus, this girl doesn't seem to be emitting any strange auras or any signs of weakness.

Usually, I'd know everything. I am the God of Conquest, for crying out loud.

I don't like this feeling. This whole _blindness_ is killing me. I should have been seeing everything clearer now. I should have seen the ending now.

But why do I come out empty?

'Keima-kun," Azuka suddenly said, breaking me out of my reverie. "What would you like to do when you grow up?"

I was almost caught off guard by the follow-up question. Luckily, it was an easy question.

"I'd like to play more galge. That is all," I answered.

"Eh? That's all? What a silly dream that is," she commented.

"Mock all you want, but that is my passion," I shot back. "I've already told you that right?"

"Don't you have other dreams?" She insisted. "Like… getting married or something?"

_Getting married?_ Suddenly visions of me marrying someone as superficial as a real girl came into my head. _Ayumi-chan, Kanon-chan, Minami-chan, Tenri-chan… Hakua-chan? _I shuddered away the thought. I'd rather marry Yokkyun, instead.

But still, I responded her with a resonating no. For now, I'll stick to gaming.

"Oh, that's too bad," she said. "Besides being a singer, I'd like to be married soon, but-"she suddenly paused, completely abashed-"never mind."

I looked back at her and her head was tossed to the side. At first, I thought she was really embarrassed. But it was different. It was a wistful look. She was gazing at the window-wall.

I followed her gaze to the window-wall. Outside, warm summer rainfall plinked all over like music. No thunder raged with this storm, just a steady stream of gray and wet running down the glass, down the palm trees and to the ocean.

"You know what, Keima-kun," she suddenly said. "I say that rain is the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Don't you think so, too?"

Those were exactly the same words Elsie told me just a while before I left. But this time, I really saw it. Now, I had to admit that the sound of raindrops were rather comforting.

I stood up and made my way to the door. I had a lot to figure out, and this is not the place where I could think in peace.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going back to my room," I excused myself.

"Wait a minute, you haven't answered my last question yet," she yelled after me.

"Okay. I don't like the rain," I lied. "See you in two days."


	6. Confusion

Flag 6.1

I was once looking bleakly at the ceiling. The next thing I knew, everything faded and was slowly enveloped with darkness.

In that darkness, there was nothing but this immense silence. I looked around but there was nothing else to see but this endless void. It was as if time stood still. It was very pitch black. And I was alone. There was nothing to keep me company…

.. Except a tune.

In the midst of this nothingness, I can feel my ears ringing. I can hear the gentle sounds of a piano and it was playing a slow and melancholic tune. It was a beautiful song. A work of art, I can say. The perfect lullaby.

Then soon, it wasn't only the music. I was starting to feel something lightweight and familiar against my palm. And if it wasn't the wind that I am feeling against my skin now, I must have been imagining things.

Before long I realized what the problem was.

My eyes were closed the whole time.

And when I opened it, everything was very different. It was neither the ceiling nor the immense darkness anymore. It was now my empty classroom back in Maijima Private Academy. And in my hands lay a shimmering white PFP.

_What am I doing here?_

…

"Wait a minute."

I was startled to hear a voice come from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was. Then I paused for a second to take one good look at this person.

She had long black hair which fell down to the sides of her check. She had blue eyes which were partially hidden by her thin-rimmed glasses. She had fair, alabaster-like skin. She was looking at me intently, and it was making me uneasy.

"I believe you are playing the game 'Destiny', right?" The girl said.

I looked at my PFP. Asora, the heroine from a game I played before, was indeed on the screen showing the part where you would be giving her the silver pendant.

I felt my pulse racing faster.

_Doki-doki._

What the heck is happening?

In the midst of all this confusion, I tried playing the game. With a little analytical thinking, I tried the Asora Combo 3.

She continued talking. "And if I heard right, you are going to use the Asora Combo 3. Well, if you used that combo it will lead you to rejection. Why don't you just try saying yes two times to Asora?"

How did she know that I was going to use the Asora Combo 3? And why did she just give me advice?

That angered me so much.

I managed to regain my composure. I stood up straight and with an air of pride, I started to talk to her.

"If you would mind, I believe I am the one playing the game. And if you have not known, I am the capturing god. You are just a worthless 3D girl whom I believe knows nothing of the gaming world. So if you would excuse me, I have a game to finish."

I pressed a few buttons. And by the last action, I finally reached the end.

_I hate you. I hate you._

Wait. Why is she saying those words? I double-checked again, but the screen otherwise showed a very angry Asora.

_I hate you. I hate you._

What have gone wrong?

As I was thinking, the girl behind me suddenly came and leaned closer. She pressed a few buttons on my PFP then sighed. Soon, I watched her leave for the door.

There was complete silence except for the sounds coming from my PFP.

_Conquest Successful_, it read across the screen.

My heart was beating loudly. It timed with the tune that was playing in the background.

_Ja mata ne _

_[See you later]_

_Te wo futta _

_[We waved our hands]_

The melancholic tune played, filling the silence.

_Ushiro sugata anna ni mou _

_[The figure of your back is enough]_

Slowly everything dimmed again. And before I could even think, the lights went up again.

This time, surprisingly, I was in a video game store.

Before me was a long isle of gal games. And right in front of me, the section of the newly released gal games displayed a copy of the game _Fate_. It seemed to be a new version. Happy as I have always been with these chances despite the weird circumstances, I reached out my hand to claim it.

Suddenly another hand reached for the same copy. I felt the soft-skinned hand at my palm. I jumped in surprise. But I was even more surprised to see that the person beside me was the girl I saw a while ago.

I stood there, still in shock. Embarrassed like I am, she held her arm back and looked down to the floor. She pushed her eyeglasses to the bridge of her nose and whispered an apology. I was about to say sorry, too, but my mouth ran dry for a second. I felt my face getting hotter and my pulse getting faster, and yet again, the melody resounded in my head.

_Yuugure no hitonami ni _

_[Within the evening crowds]_

_Yuurenagara chisaku naru _

_[Your faint flicker beomes small]_

Then all of a sudden, I didn't know what was happening to me right at the moment. It took a good fifteen seconds to realize what was happening around me.

Unknowingly, I was talking and laughing with her the whole time. We were having a normal and carefree conversation. More surprisingly, we were smiling at each other.

A sudden wave of shock struck me.

_What was happening?_

Before I knew it, I was dashing through the door.

As I stepped outside, a bright light flashed before my very eyes. It left me blind. I couldn't see anything. A few seconds later, though, I was already able to see a figure.

And when my vision cleared up again, I noticed I was in a different place now. I was on the streets of Maijima.

But I wasn't alone. Five feet beside me, the girl from a while ago came into view.

"How do you fix your hair in the morning, Katsuragi-san?" The girl suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

I winced. How did she know my name?

"Gomenasai," she suddenly whispered. "It's just that-"she paused for a second. "You have weird hair. It looks like it hasn't been combed for years. And what's up with your face?"

She then started to giggle.

I was really annoyed. I was in the middle of all this confusion then suddenly this girl makes fun of how I look.

Then she suddenly stopped laughing. She leaned towards me and looked straight at me with those blue eyes.

"Your eyes, they are beautiful."

It caught me off guard.

I can feel my chest tightening. I had that unusual feeling again.

I pushed my way ahead of her, trying to run away. I cannot take any more of this.

But she grabbed my hand before I can walk any further.

The melody in my head grew louder.

_Anata ga kureta kotoba wo _

_[The one word you give me]_

_Hitotsuzutsu omoidashi me wo tojita_

_[Stocks up my feelings as I close my eyes]_

And suddenly by a blink of an eye, everything suddenly changed.

I looked around and wondered where I was. There were so many people. I looked up and I spotted a banner hung in front of us.

I was surprised.

It read _Welcome to the Annual Gamers Convention and Festival._

I was completely surprised. Did I say that?

"Well, are we just going to stand here or are we going in?" A voice suddenly said.

Then I realized I was with the same girl again.

She took me by the hand, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

_Shiawase na omoi dake, Koko ni aru hazu nanoni _

_[Though right here, I only had happy feelings]_

This feeling was surreal. Words can't even describe how I feel right now.

I found myself in the midst of all of the festivities. I was happily moving from one store to another, seeing the most popular games in the whole world, including galge. I looked around exhibits and joined gamers from all across the country. It was an overwhelming scene.

But soon, I realized that the girl was still with me. She had a radiant smile on her face. She brought me to one place to another. And surprisingly, I had so much fun. The girl didn't annoy or disturb me anymore.

But when we headed to one bazaar, I had the strangest feeling. She threw stuff at me, one after another. She wore them in a goofy fashion. And I don't know what got into me but I joined her. She laughed at how hysterical I looked.

_Fuan ni naru _

_[I become uneasy]_

_Doushitenano kokoro ga furueteru no _

_[I wonder why my heart is trembling]_

Soon, it seemed that the day was about to end. I found myself now on a bench overlooking the lake. The water turned into different shades of yellow, orange and red.

The girl was sitting right beside me and for the first time, I saw the stranger without the glasses. The girl looked even more- I thought of the word- beautiful.

Now I was wondering again to myself what has gotten into me.

I stood up. The cold wind blew.

She smiled at me again.

_What was happening?_

When I turned around, I felt something grasping my hand. I turned back. The girl was there, and she was so close.

I felt my heart racing and my chest tightening.

"I have one more question for you," the girl asked.

The melody in my head was stronger than ever this time. My ears were ringing.

_Tsutaetai motto sou _

_[I want these overflowing feelings]_

"Will you ever fall in love?"

_Afureteru kono kimochi _

_[I want to tell them all to you]_

I didn't know what she was saying and I didn't know what she meant by it.

Then my mind went back to the first time I met this strange girl who appeared out of nowhere.

_Just say yes _resounded in my head over and over.

I took a deep breath.

_Suki dakara _

_[Because I love you]_

It was something I had never imagined to do for the real. I took her hand.

Then all I can remember is the feeling of pulling the girl closer.

_Suki Dakara _

_[Because I love you]_

And then everything went blank again. Everything was disappearing.

The crowd, the festivities, the setting sun, and the beautiful blue eyed stranger; all of them disappeared.

And now all I am seeing now is the same ceiling I saw from the beginning of this confusion.

_Zettai suki dakara. _

_[Because I absolutely love you]_

It had all been just a dream.

….

….

**DISCLAIMER: ****The song presented in this chapter of the fanfic (entitled Suki Dakara, originally performed by Katou Izumi for the soundtrack of the anime Bokura Ga Ita) does not belong to the author of this fanfic.**


	7. Senses

Flag 7.1

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as soon as I came back to consciousness. The rain stopped pouring and now the sun was shining brightly in the clear azure skies. Everywhere I looked outside; there were little rainbows where the dew collides with the light. The gardens turned into one damp prism overnight. But everything, to my surprise, was upside-down.

"Did I wake you up, Kami-niisama?" Elsie whispered. She was cleaning at the other end of the room. There was the sound of her broom sweeping across the floor.

"Why are you cleaning on your very own vacation?" I muttered, still disoriented. I sat up from the uncomfortable position I was in- which was head down on the floor, feet at the bed - and groaned.

"I just feel relaxed when I am cleaning," she answered. "Just like how you feel content with your games."

I nodded in assent. It had been days since I last played a game. No wonder I feel grouchy.

"Say, Nii-sama, what were you dreaming about last night?" She suddenly asked.

"W-why are you asking?"

She shrugged. "You were saying those weird things in your sleep. Well, I barely see you sleep- but the whole thing is creeping me off-"

"Wait, what was I saying in my sleep?" My eyes narrowed down to Elsie. I winced, wondering what I might have said in my sleep.

"Something about 'Destiny' and 'not having beautiful eyes' and 'saying yes'… stuff like that," she recalled.

As soon as she said those words, my mind was filled with images from my dream. It wasn't as vivid as before, but it was enough for me to remember everything: the game, the game shop, the streets of Maijima, a game convention, and this strange girl who keeps appearing out of nowhere in each event that took place.

Elsie stood there waiting for my response. I remained silent, not meeting her gaze. She waited longer.

"I can't remember," I finally said, lying. I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and repositioned it on the bridge of my nose. I said no more. I have no intention of telling everything to that nutcase.

She frowned. "Really? That's too bad. I was worried about you. You twitched uneasily in bed. Somehow, I had the feeling that you weren't okay…"

I let Elsie's voice drown against the background. I focused now on the window and tried to find where my resolve had gone. Ever since I came to Okinawa, I wasn't thinking or acting well. It took me far too long to figure things out. I could blame everything to the absence of the only gaming device I brought to the island. I've gone completely insane and I was itching for another game.

But then, I guess, it wasn't the real explanation for everything. There was something else, but I can't quite put my finger in it.

"Are you alright?" Elsie whispered. She was worried.

"I am dizzy, that's all," I mumbled as I got down the bed.

"Are you hungry?" She guessed. "Do you want to go someplace to eat? I know this cool seafood restaurant not far from here It's just by the boardwalk."

I shook my head. I didn't feel hungry. But I went for the walk. I needed to move around. Maybe it will do me much better.

We had breakfast at the resort's local restaurant that Elsie suggested. I picked on the sweet egg rolls on my plate as Elsie stuffed her mouth with fish and oysters. I hate sweets, but that was the only thing in the menu that didn't look like it came from hell. I just settled on that and the morsel dish of vegetable soup on the side. The meal went by slowly. When we finished, I stood up in a hurry to leave.

I pushed open the glass doors and immediately, the cool sea breeze rushed towards me. I stepped forward as my view filled with nothing but the endless stretch of sea. I sighed, wishing that this trip would be over soon and everything would be back to normal.

Out in the corner of my eye, I saw a bulletin board set on a stone wall. At the moment, a girl was looking at it.

It took me a second too late to recognize who it was before Elsie had.

"Azuka-san!" Elsie called out to her. At the sound of Elsie's voice, Azuka turned around and waved to us. She was wearing this nervous smile on her face. I dragged my feet sulkily as we came closer to her.

"Ah, Kaminii-sama, have you met Azuka-san?" Elsie asked me.

I winced as she used that exalting nickname on me in front of Azuka. She might have the wrong idea, just like every other girl I have encountered with, that I was perverted to the extent of having my sister call me that. Nevertheless, I let that slide. Azuka didn't seem to notice.

"I have," I finally informed her.

"But how-"

"We met when I woke up from the fall. You were away, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

After that, there was a long awkward moment of silence.

"What were you looking at, by the way?" Elsie finally asked Azuka.

"Oh, it was nothing. It was nothing at all," she replied timidly, speaking for the first time. Her voice sounded hoarse, almost as if she just finished an episode of crying. Her eyes were quite heavy, too.

Elsie just chattered on, overlooking Azuka's haggard façade. "There are so many events in this place," she gestured towards the bulletin board filled with announcements and advertisements tacked on it. She especially pointed to a red-and-green poster announcing the summer festival that will be held tomorrow. "Are you going to the summer festival?"

The mere mention of the summer festival made me more apprehensive than ever. I've been to many summer festivals alone with girls before, but there was something different about this one.

…

Ugh. I shuddered away the thought.

In front of me, Azuka nodded silently to Azuka and turned back to the bulletin board.

"…"

She wasn't listening now. Her eyes were locked on something else. I followed her gaze and noticed a blue piece of paper tacked beside the summer festival poster. The heading printed in bold across the top especially caught my attention:

**SUMMER KARAOKE NIGHT**

When: ***** at 7:00 p.m.

Where: Seaside Lodge

Absolutely FREE admission with drinks on the house.

Everybody's welcome!

I looked at Azuka again. She was wistful this time. I had the feeling that she wanted to go. I wonder what she was thinking.

…

Wait a minute. I shouldn't concern myself with this, I thought. It is her problem, not mine.

"What are you all looking at?" Elsie asked, surprised that no one was listening to her anymore. She caught the sight of the same blue paper and then suddenly broke into excitement.

"Kami-niisama, Azuka-san, let's join this," she proposed, hopping up and down excitedly.

All I thought of at that very moment was 'Are you crazy? I'm not joining anything as stupendous as that!"

And it seems like I wasn't the only one objecting her. Azuka was waving her hands in front of her as if to say _no_. "I'm very sorry, Elly," she quivered. "I have a ton of things to do."

"Aw," Elsie sighed, sounding disappointed. "What kind of things?"

"You know-" Azuka looked for the right words to say "-stuff. I'm really sorry, but I can't go tonight."

From the way she said it, I sensed that she was lying. She wanted to go, but there was something keeping her from doing it.

"That's too bad," Elsie commented. "Oh well, I guess it'll just be me and Nii-sama."

I looked at her with horror. "What do you mean? Why are you taking me?" I yelled at her. "Whatever you do, I'm absolutely not going with you. It sounds dumb and it's just a waste of time."

Wait. That sounded a bit too much. Oh well. Never mind.

"Oh. Then I guess I'll be going by myself," Elsie sighed dejectedly.

Azuka rocked from heel to toe. Heel to toe. She couldn't stand still. She sighed before she turned back to Elsie. "Uhm, Elly, I could come with you if you like," she said quietly. "I could make time to come, if it makes you happy."

"Really? Are you sure?" Elsie's voice lifted up.

"I'm fine with it," she reassured her. "At least, I want to hear you sing onstage."

"Thank you Azuka-san!" Elsie sang as she flung her arms on her. Azuka just stood still, forcing a smile on her face as Elsie broke into a celebration. But when I examined her face, it was a different story. Something was bothering her.

I pondered for a long moment. There was absolutely something wrong with her.

….

Whatever it was, I didn't want to know. Like I said, it's her problem and not mine.

…

But then again, these things happen a lot in my games.

So I ask myself a series of questions.

What would happen if I knew what was causing her troubles? Would it benefit me in any way if I knew about it?

…

My brain started buzzing. If I knew her problem, I could put an end to it.

And if I can put an end to it, she'll be very thankful.

…

I might even get my PFP back.

…

…

"I'm going with you to Karaoke Night," I finally said.

"Eh? What made you change your mind?" Elsie asked, surprised.

"I just felt like it, since I figured that I'll just be doing nothing in my room," I said, making up an alibi.

"Geez. Why didn't you think of that earlier?" She complained. "But never mind. I'm glad that all of you will be coming. I hope that we will have a lot of fun tonight."

I looked over to Elsie then to Azuka, who looked back at me ambivalently, faint with a hint of disbelief.

If this works, then I was wrong about having lost my godly senses.

….

I sighed and prepared myself.

…

"I hope we do."


End file.
